Maximum Ride Oneshots
by KaiAmazonKnightley
Summary: Just a series of oneshots, some of them spawning from my other stories.
1. I'm Going to be Nice

**So I've decided to create a bunch of Maximum Ride oneshots that really don't follow much of a theme, though most of them do follow on from Hidden Truths... Oh, well. **

**This first one is Fax.** **Majorly. And it's a part of the Hidden Truths theme. For those of you who don't know, Kai is a character from Hidden Truths, a seventeen year old bird girl who happens to be Fang's older sister. That they never knew about for a looooong time... Anyway, Rese is a mind reading bird girl who is fifteen and is in Kai's group, the Sentinels.**

* * *

I'm Going to be Nice...

Told by Max

I am laying on my back in a small meadow-like clearing.

It's funny how just a few weeks ago I hated Fang's guts. Or thought I did, at least. And now we're back together. The remains of our picnic that took place bam in the middle of the forest sits a few feet away. it was just Fang and I, but no doubt Kai knows exactly where I am and what I'm thinking.

_~'Got that right.'~_

Yep. Kai's using the Voice. She can control it sometimes, so I'm not that surprised.

Something that sounds oddly like the devious laugh that belongs to Rese fills my head. I'm guessing she just read someone's mind.

_~'Now, because I don't feel like staying for the upcoming downright possibly mushy event, which I usually refer to as_ interesting conversations, _mind you, I'm out of here. If you need me or get attacked or some outrageous thing happens, yell really loud in your head. Seriously, it's weird in your head. It's either going fifty million mile per hour, or it's empty.'~_

Now Rese cuts in, _`~And Fang... it's dark in there. Never go into that little twerps head.~'_

_~Um... okay?~_ I think before the presence of the Voice- and Rese- leaves and only I am in my own head.

Wow. Bet you don't hear that everyday.

Anyway.

Suddenly I feel someone tickling my cheek with a piece of grass. I open a single eye to peer at Fang.

"Stop."

He just gets a mock innocent look on his face and and asks, "What? I've done nothing wrong!"

I glare at him with my single open eye, then close it, rolling my eyes as he snickers.

After awhile of backing in the sun, he tickles my cheek with the blade of grass yet again.

"Fang!" I yell, tackling him. We wrestle for awhile, when I have him pinned. We stare into each others eyes for a few long seconds before I start to slowly lean down closer to him. When I get close, I let out a puff of air with a "puh" noise.

Fang rolls his eyes and the next thing I know, our places are switched. Him pinning my wrist to the ground on either side of my head, He looms over me, leaning forward until we're but a breath away.

"I'm going to be nice and I'm not going to taunt you." He whispers before closing the gap between us.

* * *

**Okay, major _awwwwww_ moment there.**


	2. The Fear of Death

**Here's a look at Kai's thoughts:**

* * *

The Fear of Death

Told by Kai

In my life, many have asked me why I don't fear death.

The fear of Death. Such a petite, insolent thing. Why would anyone fear Death? Why should they? But, stupidly, they do. They are blinded by their own foolishness into thinking that death is scary, a looming whirlwind of horror.

Though definitely not a thing to be trifled with, it is quite small. Nothing but a dilemma, a distraction.

Everyone shall meet it in the end, so why not embrace it? Why not charge it head on? Why not have some fun and challenge Death's prowess? Honestly.

Death. Such a petite, stupid thing. Such a waste of fear. Nothing but a roiling ball of trickery, confusion, and lies. Such a manipulative scoundrel of a temptress. Such a miserable thing that wishes to make you just as miserable.

Well, I won't fall for it. I refuse to fall to it's drawing presence. Refuse to be lulled by it's deceiving lullaby.

But these are my thoughts on the matter. I just don't understand the fear of Death. Nor do I care.

I hope I was able to answer the question. That you are smart enough to glean my reason from my rant.

* * *

**And no, I am not trying to make anyone think this same thing, nor promote suicide or something insane like that. The point being that what's the point in fearing death? And yes, I do think the same, to a degree.**


	3. You're Just Jealous

"You're Just Jealous" Told by Max:

The roar of the van that we, erm,_ borrowed without permission and are going to forget to give back _reverberates in my ears as I sleepily lean my head against the window. I'm about to join the night world around me and fall asleep when a bump jolts the van, casing me to slam the side of my head against the window.

"Ow." I mutter before leaning my head back against the window. I hear Fang shuffling around beside me, but can't get myself to care enough to tell him to keep his eyes on the road.

Suddenly something soft pelts the side of my face. I grab the pillow from my lap where it had fallen and lay my head against it.

"I like your pillow." I mumble.

"Yeah, it is pretty soft." Fang answers.

I rub my face in it. "Smells like you." I comment still mumbling.

"Probably because I have my head on it every night."

"Mmmm." I hum as I rub my face in it some more.

"Oh, come on. You're getting your germs all over it." Fang teases.

"Get over it!"

"You guys are so weird." Iggy says from the row behind us, probably still feeling dejected from me not letting him drive.

While I glare daggers at him, Fang says, "To quote the Great Max, get over it."

I put my face back in his pillow to hide my smile.

"Oh, no. She's rubbing off on you!" Iggy says in mock horror.

"Oh, you're just jealous that you aren't awesome as I am."


End file.
